


Different

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Immortal Merlin, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur returns only to discover that Merlin is a very different man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Arthur was a twenty year old college student whose profession was bumming off of his father and being the heir to Pendragon Pharmaceuticals. However that didn't mean he didn't have any hidden depths it just meant that they were so well hidden he didn't even discover them until one brisk November morning.

 

Arthur was walking down the street heading no where in particular, in fact he was only out because Gwaine had brought a girl back to their apartment, when it happened. He made eye contact with strikingly familiar blue eyes and his head rushed full of unfamiliar memories.

 

"Merlin," the name fell from his lips and Arthur took a step forwards not expecting what happened next.

 

Merlin turned and ran as fast as he could attempting to escape the presence of his former king. After a startled outburst Arthur followed and unsurprisingly soon caught up with the less fit man.

 

"Merlin, it's me. Why are you running?" Arthur inquired as he held the mans arm to keep him in place.

 

Twirling around with burning gold eyes Merlin hissed, "Release me this instant."

 

Dropping the warlocks appendage Arthur asked, "Merlin come on, what's wrong? You can tell me."

 

"What's wrong is that you're here! Go away! You're supposed to be dead, I accepted that a long time ago."

 

"I was dead, then I was reborn. But why are you so angry?" Arthur wondered.

 

"Because you ruined my life," Merlin screeched. "You have no clue what you did to me."

 

"No, I don't, why don't you tell me?" Arthur soothed.

 

"I've been alive for over a thousand years Arthur and while that changes someone that's not what had the most drastic effect on me." Merlin muttered. "After you died I had to change my entire life. I couldn't do anything that reminded me of you, of my failure, it hurt too much."

 

"I'm sorry," Arthur interjected, "I'm so sorry."

 

Merlin ignored him in favor of continuing, "I left Camelot and went to Odin's kingdom. I also quit the servant business and I became a physician because I couldn't forget Gaius. But besides that I avoided, still avoid anything that reminds me of Camelot. I don't even clean my own home I hire someone. Now you're back and you're the biggest reminder off all."

 

With that Merlin collapsed into Arthur's chest and sobbed as Arthur soothingly ran his hands across his back


End file.
